1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting display device and a mother substrate of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting display device, e.g., an organic light emitting display device, capable of performing a sheet unit test on light emitting display devices on a mother substrate before scribing, independently controlling predetermined signals supplied to the respective light emitting display devices during the sheet test, and preventing and/or reducing damage to circuits for controlling the signals, and a mother substrate of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plurality of light emitting display devices, e.g., organic light emitting display devices, are formed on one mother substrate, and then scribed and separated into individual light emitting display devices. Tests on the light emitting display devices may be carried out on each of the scribed light emitting display devices.
A test on individual light emitting display devices may be carried out using an apparatus for testing each of the light emitting display devices. However, a test apparatus, or a jig required for testing may need to be changed if a circuit wire constituting the light emitting display device is changed, or if a size of the light emitting display device is varied. Also, the test time may be extended and the cost may be increased as the tests may need to be separately carried out on each of the light emitting display devices, which results in a reduced testing efficiency. Accordingly, it is desirable to carry out a test on a plurality of the light emitting display devices on a mother substrate prior to scribing the light emitting display devices.
Tests on normal light emitting display devices may not be suitably carried out if inferior or defective light emitting display device(s) are included on a mother substrate being subjected to a sheet unit test. Accordingly, in order to increase reliability and efficiency of the sheet unit test, predetermined signals supplied to selected ones of the light emitting display devices should be independently controlled by, e.g., turning off the inferior light emitting display device(s), so that the effect of the inferior light emitting display device(s) on tests of other light emitting display devices may be reduced or eliminated.
Also, the predetermined signals supplied to the selected ones of the organic light emitting display devices should be effectively controlled to reduce and/or prevent damage to circuits for controlling the signals.